


Exceeded Expectations XIII Revelation

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Frostpudding, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki (briefly), Loki gets a job, Loki is a goddam mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki and Tom celebrate New Year’s Eve on their first anniversary of being together and things get a little out of hand. Someone discovers Loki’s real identity and he’s recruited for a job Tom never imagined.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Exceeded Expectations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396654
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is posting a bit later than I'd intended because I got distracted obsessing over a Loki/Geralt The Witcher fic. Those two are perfect for each other, too. I know Loki/Tom is not nearly as big or popular a ship as many of Loki’s others. But, for those of us who love it, we freaking love it, and I’d probably write it for myself even if no one else ever read it. so, my fellow FrostPudding shippers, this is for you (and me). 
> 
> And, if you like Loki/Geralt, check out my other new fic, Loki and The White Wolf.

It was nearly midnight in Stockholm and they were in a crowded night club, about to ring in the New Year. It was a Midgardian custom Loki had always thought a little odd—to celebrate the passing of a single year. He’d never paid much attention to it in the previous time he’d spent here.

But, this one was different. This one he would be spending with Thomas, and the date very nearly coincided with the first time he’d shown himself (or as Thomas liked to put it, “when you broke into my house and assaulted me”). It was close enough that they’d decided to make New Year’s Eve an anniversary of sorts, and Loki had wanted to spend it somewhere cold and amidst a crowd of people to share their fun. In this part of the world, pale skin and same-sex couples were common enough that they wouldn’t stand out. Tom had figured they could get away with not being recognized, at least for one night, in a club packed with people drinking and dancing. But, as a precaution, he’d made certain Loki was not wearing the black suit.

Loki had suggested they find a “small amount” of cocaine for this occasion, and Tom had put his foot down on that. He did, however, ask Loki to use the Ecstasy spell. Its effects were very similar to the drug, and he wanted Loki to experience the music and the celebration under its influence. He figured there were not many things he and Loki could do together that would be a “first time” for him, but this was one of them.

In retrospect, it was not one of his best ideas.

Loki was well into the process of consuming the staggering amount of alcohol it took for him to get a little tipsy on top of the spell, and Tom was not far behind, in spirit if not in volume. They were pleasantly buzzed, laughing and talking with a few people next to them.Loki’s arm was around Tom’s waist as the countdown began at ten minutes to midnight, and he leaned in, using the Viking voice to speak inside Tom’s head as he nuzzled his ear.

“ _One kiss, Thomas. This spell is starting to torture me, so unless you’d like to be up against a wall in the men’s room with my teeth in your neck and my cock in your ass_ , _we should go home soon_.”

“Such a romantic.”

Tom rolled his eyes,reasonably certain Loki wouldn’t do that, but not 100% sure. When the countdown reached two minutes, a tall, thick, very inebriated man stumbled into them, and Loki grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Get off me, you queer,” he slurred viciously in American English.

Normally, Loki would have gritted his teeth, ignored him, and simply turned his back, but not tonight. The combination of alcohol and the spell made him more sensitive and more reactive than usual.

“You have a problem with me, you cretinous dribble of pig shit?”

The man swung a roundhouse punch at Loki’s head and swore loudly when Loki caught his wrist and yanked him to his knees. He tried to get away, but Loki held him in place by the back of the neck and he couldn’t move.As big as he was, he could not twist out of that grip and his face was flushed purple with impotent anger. By this time, several people were watching and starting to back away when Tom put a hand on Loki’s arm. It seemed for a moment that the god was not going to walk away, then took a deep breath, nodded, and turned his back on the drunk American.

Enraged, the man scrambled to his feet and punched Loki hard in the lower spine.

“ _Son of a bitch_ ,” the man howled. “You broke my fucking hand!”

Loki turned slowly, his eyes darkening and his mouth a thin line of rage as he lifted the man off the ground one-handed by the front of his jacket and held him in the air at arm’s length.

“I’ll take an apology now,” he said evenly, as the man’s face contorted with fury and he flailed ineffectually.

“Fuck you, faggot,” the man choked out.

Loki flung him several feet away like a rag doll, nearly knocking two other people down, and he landed with a thump in a crumpled heap.

“Time to leave, Loki,” Tom said urgently. “ _Now_.”

The man on the floor was cradling his broken hand, crying and swearing. As Tom dragged Loki away, he could clearly see at least two cell phones had been videoing the entire exchange.

“ _Shit, shit, shit._ Get us out of here _now_.”

They melted into the crowd and out the door, then around the corner of the building, where Loki opened a portal back to Buenos Aires, and they reappeared in their living room. Loki had repaired most of the damage from his drunken rage, but had left the chair in the wall, claiming he liked it, and it still startled Tom occasionally.

“Well, that could have gone better. I hope we don’t see those videos all over the internet tomorrow.”

“Doesn’t matter. No one’s going to believe it’s real. Now, where were we? I believe you owe me a kiss. I’m not wasting this spell and this night because of a drunken idiot,” Loki whispered in Tom’s ear. 

“Well...you know I love to watch you fight. Of course, it’s usually me you’re fighting and I wouldn’t call what just happened a fight, but you know what I mean. It’s possible you _might_ take my mind off those cell phones if you tried.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Loki smiled broadly and put an arm around Tom’s shoulders.

“And, now, in honor of our one year together...”

He opened a portal and led Tom through, and they were standing on the rooftop of the townhouse looking up at a full moon in a balmy 75 degrees, a soft breeze brushing across. Tom had to remind himself this was full summer, since they were in the Southern Hemisphere. There was a lush carpet of grass covering the entire surface and blooming plants lined the edges. In the center of the roof was a large tree, and Tom recognized it immediately from the myths and legends. It was Yggdrasil, the tree of magic that branched through the universe and was the source of Loki’s power. Under it was an ornate, four-poster bed with green satin sheets and next to it was a table with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses.

“I had this planned anyway. Just not exactly the _way_ it happened,” Loki grinned and opened the Champagne.

”God, Loki, this is beautiful. I never imagined anything like this. I can almost feel Yggdrasil’s power.”

“Well, a tiny replication of it, anyway. Happy New Year, Thomas. The first of many together. Maybe next year, we’ll spend it on another realm, but I thought it appropriate to be here for this one. It’s your home world, and now mine, too, I suppose.”

“My ‘home world.’ What a concept—that there are so many others out there. I can hardly wait for you to show them to me. I’ve never dreamt _this_ in my wildest fantasies.”

Tom pulled him in and they kissed, deep and slow and wanting. Loki removed his own jacket and tie, then Tom’s; he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip to the ground, watching Tom’s eyes darken as he took in the perfect alabaster skin and rippling muscle under it. 

The desire on Thomas’ face never failed to arouse him—that this amazing human loved him so unconditionally. He knew what Loki was—knew the darkest parts of his soul—and still wanted him. He removed his trousers and stepped out of them, then knelt in front of Tom and finished undressing him, gazing up with adoring eyes—one of those rare serious moments that Tom cherished. He reached out, gently caressing Loki’s cheek, and the god’s eyes closed momentarily as those fingers touched his skin.

“God, Loki...I love you.”

“And I you, Thomas,” he said, green eyes shining like emeralds in the moonlight.

And then the moment was gone, the mischievous smile returned, and Loki pushed him back to sit on the edge of the bed. Tom leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the moon and stars, with a faint breeze caressing his skin, as Loki pushed his knees apart and began to kiss and nip his way up the inside of one thigh. With the warm glow of the Ecstasy spell amplifying his senses, his skin tingled with every touch and sent little ripples of desire straight to his cock. When Loki spread his thighs wide with both hands and sucked him in, his whole body spasmed and he nearly came right then.

“ _Oh, Jesus, Loki_...I’m not going to hold out very long at this rate,” he stuttered out, nearly breathless.

“You don’t need to. Do you want to come right now or when I’m fucking you?”

“ _Ah...um...both._ ”

“Good answer,” Loki smirked, and licked long stripes up the entire length, then used both hands to slide up and down, making it slicker and harder as he worked. He used the Viking voice he knew Thomas loved.

“I love to watch you, Thomas. To hear the sounds I can pull from you. To feel you harden under my touch. To see you come undone and to know I did that.”

“And, I love to watch... _ah_...watch you...work... _oh, God_... _”_

_“Come for me, Thomas.”_

Loki gripped the base with one thumb and index finger, then ran the other thumb up along the big vein on the underside and pressed against the sensitive spot just under the head.

“ _Nngh...”_

His muscles spasmed, his fingers dug into the sheet, and he shot ribbons of cum all over his belly as Loki took in every movement, every panting breath.

“Gods, Thomas...you can nearly make me come just from watching you.”

His voice was low and raspy as he stroked himself, standing between Thomas’ knees.

“Just stay there and don’t move. I want to feel every inch of you.”

He leaned over, kissing, biting, sucking purple bruises from thigh to neck. By the time they were face-to-face, Thomas’ cock was already half-hard again, and Loki’s was dripping. His breath quickened as he spread Tom’s legs wide apart and started to push in. He forced himself to go agonizingly slowly and the heightened sense of touch from the Ecstasy spell was driving them both mad.

“ _Oh, God, Loki...just fuck me...please...move!_ ”

“ _Ah, Thomas, I want...I want...”_

Loki lost any semblance of the control he’d been working so hard to maintain; any sense of gentleness or tenderness. He growled deep in his chest and rammed his cock in hard and just let himself go.

“ _Ah...finally...yes.._.you know that’s how I want you. Like you own me.”

“I _do_...own you...Thomas,” voice low and urgent as he went deeper and rougher, thick length dragging against Tom’s prostate with every movement in and out.

“I own your body _and_ your soul. Just as you own mine.”

His hand closed around Tom’s erection and began to pump, strokes hard and fast to match the pace of his hips.

 _Oh, gods...I can’t. Ever. Lose. This. I won’t. Ever. Lose you_.

His breath stuttered and he wasn’t even aware that they had both come at the same time. He simply lost all thought and his hand and Thomas’ belly were covered in white stripes. He had left his mark, his seed, deep inside this man who meant more to him than anything in all the realms. Panting, wanting, his mouth covered Thomas’ and he breathed in his scent, his air—then fell on top of him, the warm wetness still between them.

“Loki? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Thomas...I don’t think I’ve ever been _more_ okay,” he smiled and nestled his head under Thomas’ chin, the cool night breeze across his back.

“Happy New Year.”

*****

It was unusual for Tom to wake before Loki, but the next morning, he was up early with a mild sense of anxiety. In a few minutes, he came back to bed with two cups of coffee and a laptop, then shook Loki awake.

“Loki. You need to see this. I think we have a problem.”

“Is it life-threatening?”

“No, but—“

“Then, I’d really prefer you wake me up with your mouth on my cock. It’s much more pleasant,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Loki, I’m serious. Do you know what a _viral video_ is?”

“No, but I’m certain I’m about to find out,” he sighed.

He sat up and Tom handed him the cup of coffee, then pulled up BBC News on the laptop. A news woman was speaking and behind her was the video of Loki lifting the man into the air. With his hair pulled back into the low ponytail he often wore with a suit, his face was clearly visible.

“And in this new viral video posted early this morning on YouTube, we can see what appears to be actor Tom Hiddleston at a New Year’s Eve celebration in Stockholm. His companion, who was involved in an altercation, is a nearly-identical twin of the character Loki, God of Mischief, who Mr. Hiddleston has portrayed in several movies.

According to witnesses, the mystery man was assaulted by a drunk party-goer and lifted him several feet off the ground with one hand, then threw him across the room. Although it’s clear from the video footage that the Loki lookalike did not instigate the fight, authorities would like him to come forward to answer a few questions. Mr. Hiddleston could not be reached for comment. The video currently has nearly eight million views.”

Tom then went to the YouTube video and read Loki a few of the thousands of comments.

“OMG! Loki is real!”

“It’s definitely Loki. Look how he picked that guy up just like he did Iron Man in The Avengers. No human can do that.”

“Are they dating?”

“I’m imagining a threesome with them right now.”

“Does this mean Thor and Odin are real, too?”

Loki scrolled down the comments and didn’t seem too concerned. There were just as many pointing out how the video was “obviously fake,” and “a publicity stunt.” 

“Just go with the ‘publicity stunt’ slant. You thought it would be a fun way to bring attention to your new television series, and the drunk was just an unexpected bonus.”

“Ok...how do I explain you lifting the guy off the ground? It’s obvious he was at least our height and weighed about fifty pounds more than you. He was built like an American football player.”

“You don’t. You say the mystery is part of the fun. It’ll die down. People forget.”

He shrugged, but Tom looked doubtful.

“People forget, but the internet is forever. The video is up there. Maybe you should change your form, at least.”

“No. I like this one better than any I’ve ever had, including my own. I like looking like you,” he said with the faintest of pouts, and crossed his arms. Tom recognized the look and knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with that suggestion.

“I could change hair color, though.”

The long, black hair instantly turned platinum.

“Now, you look like Legolas,” said Tom.

“Who?”

“Never mind. It’s better than black, for now.”

*****

He ended up going with Loki’s idea, not having a better one. They portaled back to London, where he agreed to a BBC interview in which he alternated between self-deprecating charm and apologies for the fuss. It would have to do.

After watching it, Loki shook his head in amazement.

“Do you ever forget when you’re acting and when you’re just yourself? You, Thomas, are every bit as much the God of Lies as I am,” he laughed.

“Mmm...thanks? I think.”

And that’s the way things were left for awhile. The video racked up more views, but only a few more journalists persisted in requests for interviews. Loki kept the platinum hair and Tom was getting used to it. But, after a week or so, Loki was getting bored, since Tom was out on business a lot, so he portaled to Vanaheim and spent the day in the forest, which was peaceful, but less than satisfying. He had no projects going and the only outlet he had was working out with Tom. And, he was developing a fondness for spending time around humans. He’d never expected that, but there it was.

One day, while Tom was away, he decided to go walking and found a park, where he sat on a bench and simply watched people go by. As had always been the case, wild creatures had little fear of him, and within a few minutes, he was surrounded by pigeons, crows, and squirrels, even though he had nothing to feed them. He enjoyed their company and they stayed for a good while. When a crow approached him dragging a broken wing, he held out his hand and the crow stepped into it, so Loki looked around to see if anyone was watching—saw they were not—and focused his gaze on the crow. In a few seconds, she squawked at him, spread her wings, and flew away.

*****

As they were eating dinner one evening, a knock came at the door, and Tom looked through the peep hole, because Loki had disabled the security cameras. There were two men and a woman, all dressed in suits and looking severely professional. He motioned to Loki, who disappeared into the bedroom, then opened the door.

All three of them flashed official-looking badges that Tom didn’t get a good look at, and the slender man in front spoke.

“Mr. Thomas William Hiddleston? We would very much like to speak to your friend. We have some questions for him.”

“I beg your pardon? I didn’t get a good look at your credentials. Who are you and what are you talking about?”

They all held up the badges again, close enough for Tom to read them. They _looked_ genuine, but anyone in movies or television knew how easy it was to fake credentials.

“We work for a special task force under NATO, Interpol, and the United Nations. We would like to speak with Loki, please.”

Tom had to call on every gram of acting skill he had to look confused and surprised.

“Who? You know Loki is a fictional character, right? That whole thing in Stockholm was publicity for the new series. There is no Loki.”

“May we come in?” asked the woman.

“I’d rather you didn’t, until you tell me what’s going on.”

The slender man handed Tom a Manila envelope full of photos. As he went through them, he tried to control the anxiety that was threatening to give him away. There were photos of them together in Stockholm, of Loki holding the drunk off the floor, of the man’s broken hand, of Loki walking out the front door, and of him in the park, surrounded by birds and squirrels. There was even a sequence of photos of the crow with the broken wing hopping into his hand and then flying away. But, most convincing was a series of still photos from the security camera outside the nightclub of Loki opening a portal and the two of them stepping through.

“We’ve also had our linguistics expert look at the video footage. Even with the noise of the club, she is quite adamant that you spoke the words ‘Time to leave, Loki.’ She’s very good at lip reading.”

_Shit, shit, shit._

_“_ Why were you stalking me? I haven’t done anything wrong, and neither has he. He’s just a friend who agreed to play a part.”

“Judging from the video and photos, he’s a lot more than just a friend, and we can’t find out a single thing about him. Our facial recognition software is giving us information that makes no sense. May we please speak with him? We know he’s here and we mean him no harm.”

“Come take a look, if that will satisfy you. There’s no one else here.”

He knew Loki had either cloaked himself or portaled away; he just hoped he didn’t miss taking anything with him that would give them away.

They entered and spent fifteen minutes walking through the house. They didn’t touch anything, but looked closely at everything. Loki had even gotten the dishes and food picked up from the second place setting at the table.

“Satisfied? Would you please leave now?” Tom asked, making his anxiety sound like annoyance.

“All right, Mr. Hiddleston. You win, for now. I reiterate that we mean him no harm. We have a proposal for him. Here’s my card,” the slender man said, and handed Tom a smaller, sealed envelope along with the business card.

“You should both have a look at this. Call me if he changes his mind.”

Tom watched them out the peephole until they rounded the corner out of sight.

“What in the name of all the gods in Asgard was _that_ about?” asked Loki, uncloaking himself.

“I have no idea.”

He handed the envelope to Loki and watched him open it, and saw his expression change from confusion to shock. It was a scanned copy of an old color photograph. In it were a pretty, dark-haired woman and a tall, good-looking man in his mid-thirties with blonde hair and green eyes, standing in front of an airplane. On the back was written “Loki and me, London 1940.”

“Tell me that’s not you and Amy Johnson,” said Tom.

“I wish I could tell you that. But, that’s when I looked like myself. That’s my normal form, before I took yours.”

Tom laughed and shook his head.

“Loki, that’s crazy. You don’t look that much different. I’m basically descended from your people, aren’t I? Our facial structure is the same, our build is the same—the you in that photo could easily be my brother. That’s what he meant about the facial recognition software giving them weird results.”

“But, what could they possibly want with me?”

“Let’s see...what could a secret international organization possibly want with abeing who is extraordinarily difficult to hurt, has superhuman strength, doesn’t appear to age, can disappear into a hole in the air, can heal broken bones, and has no record of having ever existed outside of myth and legend? And that doesn’t even touch on the things they _don’t_ know you can do yet.”

“All right...I see your point,” Loki sighed.

“We could move somewhere else and you could disguise both of us. Or, we could go to another realm,” suggested Tom.

“And have you leave everything you know for the next fifty years? Do you really want that? You love it here and you love what you do.”

“It’s better than losing you.”

Loki looked stricken.

“No. I won’t ask you to do that. I’ll talk to them and see what they want. If we don’t like it, we can always leave later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Tom sat in a small conference room and faced four people who regarded both of them without expression, except for their eyes, which were all darting back and forth between the two of them. Finally, the woman who had introduced herself as Joann Seltzer asked the question everyone was there to have answered.

“Are you really Loki, the Norse God of Mischief?”

He had thought about denying it, but that would only have led to more questions and more spying. They knew enough to have a good idea, and he had prepared answers for the questions he thought inevitable.

“Yes.”

“So, you’re an alien from a planet called Asgard.”

“Yes.”

They all looked at each other, then back at Loki.

“Are the other gods, real, too?”

“They were. There is much myth and legend based around us; some true and some not. But, the other gods are gone from this realm now, never to return.”

“So, Thor and Odin are real?”

“They were. Gone now. We live a long time and we’re very...durable; but we can be killed or die of old age. Some have moved on to other realms.”

“Why are _you_ here now?”

“Because I fell in love with a mortal.”

He met Thomas’ eyes as the other four people exchanged glances.

“Are you speaking of Amy Johnson?” asked one of the three men.

“Originally, yes. But, she was killed, and I left Earth for many years. I came back because of Thomas.”

“All right, Mr...do you use a last name?”

“My father was Odin. I am Loki Odinson, yes.”

He didn’t feel the need to complicate things by explaining his Jotunn blood as yet.

“All right, Mr. Odinson. You’re known in Norse legend as the God of Mischief. Would you be open to exploring other avenues, such as being a force for _good_ on this planet?”

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Loki said, with his best feral grin.

“We’ve seen a little of what you can do, and I suspect your power is far greater than what we’ve seen. We want you to work for us. You would travel around the world and be something of a secret superhero; fighting bad guys, for want of a better term. We would keep your identity safe, for your sake and for Mr. Hiddleston’s. No one outside this room would know who you really are.”

“ _What_? You want _Loki_ to be 007?” Tom asked, dumbfounded.

“We aren’t a British organization. We’re international. But, yes, essentially that. Only, obviously...much tougher, stronger, and already untraceable. How many languages do you speak, Mr. Odinson?”

“Most of them. May I have a few days to discuss this with Thomas and get back to you?”

“Of course, sir. May I ask you one favor? To get a better idea of who we’re committing to?”

“You’re welcome to ask, yes.”

“We know about the house in Buenos Aires. Mr. Hiddleston, you traveled by air one-way from London to Buenos Aires and there is certainly no record of you traveling to Stockholm. So, Mr. Odinson, will you show us how you move around so quietly and so fast? Is it through openings like we saw you use in Stockholm?”

Loki opened a portal, then he and Thomas stepped through and stood on the other side, waiting.

“Are you coming? I thought you wanted to know.”

The others stepped through and looked around in wonder, eyes wide. They stood in the middle of a jungle with dense tropical vegetation everywhere they looked.

“The Amazon rain forest, just outside of Gurupa, Brazil. I love the sounds and the creatures here, and I did quite a lot of exploring right after I bought the house in Buenos Aires,” he offered, gesturing expansively.

*****

Loki spent the next several days on the internet, absorbing everything he could read about world politics and recent wars, especially those involving England, and there was a lot to read.

“I want to do it, Thomas,” said Loki, right before taking a bite of sushi.

“You want to be James Bond? Do you know anything about Earth politics?”

“Some. I just spent four days studying it and I lived through part of one of your World Wars, did I not? Who is James Bond and what was the 007 you made reference to?”

“A lot has changed since that war. Things are far more complex now. And, he’s a character from fiction novels and movies—a very popular one and a world-class secret agent. Apparently, my name has been tossed around as the next actor to portray him.”

“Really?! So, I would be the actual person you might be in a movie? Oh, Thomas! That is too good to pass up all on its own.”

Loki laughed and Tom rolled his eyes. It seemed he’d been doing that a lot lately.

“That’s what is referred to as “meta” these days. I’ll let you figure it out. You know how to use the internet.”

“All right. Other than you, obviously, I’m a little bored right now. Not much to occupy my time. I’m banned from Asgard, not to mention several other realms, and I’m a bit at loose ends. I need something to do, and perhaps making trouble for bad guys is exactly what I need.”

“So...you do recognize that the you I was in the movies was a bad guy to many people? Mostly people unable to understand complex characters, but still...a bad guy.”

Loki was silent while he poked around his pieces of sushi, then finally picked up a bite.

“Perhaps I missed that. I saw you as portraying me quite sympathetically and fairly accurately.”

“I know. And, that’s part of why I love you. Just promise me you’ll run your assignments by me first before you do them, at least, until I’m certain these people really are the good guys. You’re smart and you understand politics, but they might still fool you. They might fool me, too, but the two of us together can probably sort it out.”

“Of course, Thomas. It’s a definite yes, then,” replied Loki, grinning with anticipation.

*****

Tears ran down Loki’s cheeks and he bent over sobbing, head in hands, not even aware he was bleeding all over the sofa.He had portaled into their living room in the middle of the night, and Tom came stumbling sleepily into the room.

“I killed her. She was just a child and I _killed_ her.”

“ _Loki_! What happened? You’re bleeding.”

He looked up, eyes red and blood dripping down his face from a wound on his forehead. He ran the back of a blood-streaked hand across his eyes, smearing red all over his eyelids.

“I—I—“

Curling up in a ball, slipping to the floor—sitting in a cafe in Kabul, drinking coffee and listening to a conversation, and there she was. Not more than twelve or thirteen, eyes wild, hands shaking; one thumb on the button of a device in her hand.

_She’s going to detonate an explosive on her chest._

He knew it and others in the cafe knew it, too; the horror on their faces just starting to register as Loki reacted and leapt out of his chair towards her.

“ _Who_ , Loki? Who did you kill?”

Tom’s hand was trembling in fear as he reached to stroke the matted black hair. He knew Loki had killed people unintentionally many times, and dread crept into his voice.

_Oh, no...please not now...not a child..._

Loki was dimly aware of Thomas sinking to the floor next to him, holding him—so warm—voice soft and reassuring.

“It’s ok, Loki. It’s all right. Just tell—“

“It was crowded. She was going to kill a lot of people. I almost—almost got it—got the thing out of her hand before she pressed it. I portaled us out into space as she was pressing the button.And, then, she was nothing but a red cloud...nothing left.”

“And you took the brunt of the explosion.”

Loki just sat and let Tom pull off his bloody clothes, then walk him to the shower, leaving a trail of red drops and smears on the carpet as he went.

“It was just supposed to be information-gathering, nothing major. Testing out different forms to fit into the local culture and see what I could learn about a man, that’s all...”

His sentence trailed off and he looked down at his wounds. His magic had protected him from the worst of it without him even thinking about it, but he was bleeding from dozens of lacerations. A few had shards of metal or bone sticking out of them.

“It wasn’t your fault, Loki. You saved a lot of lives. You just couldn’t save hers.”

He carefully inspected Loki’s injuries and tried not to think about the first time he’d seen him wounded—that time had been nearly fatal—and the one after that _had_ been. He didn’t want to ever face that again.

“You should do a healing spell. Some of those are pretty deep, and there are... _things_ poking out of them.”

Loki nodded, closed his eyes, and slumped back against the shower stall for a few minutes while the lacerations closed. The pieces of metal and bone dropped to the floor and collected in the drain. 

“Is this what it’s like here, now? Children blowing themselves up? For what?”

“For religion, for power, for resources; just like it’s always been. Men, women, children—they even put bombs and drugs in animals. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

He hesitated for a moment, then straightened and nodded.

“Yes. This is my home now. Whatever I can do, I will. Maybe...maybe I can make a difference. Or, am I just being selfish because I live here, now?”

“No. I don’t think a selfish person would have done what you did today. Maybe you’ve just matured a little. You _are_ over a thousand years old now. Come on; let’s go to bed. You need some rest.”

“All right. But, I need to go in for debriefing first thing in the morning.”

_Debriefing._

It hadn’t taken Loki long to get into the role. He just hoped he wasn’t in over his head.

*****

“You took her into _space_?” asked Seltzer.

“Yes.”

“You mean like _outer space_? There were reports of a man jumping on top of her and them both disappearing. But, _space_? That’s incredible. How did you survive it?”

“Magic protects me from the vacuum and my cells can withstand the cold for several minutes before they start to freeze and crystallize. It’s my half-Jotunn blood, probably. I could always stand it longer than Thor.”

He realized he’d let slip the Jotunn information, but it likely didn’t matter much. Seltzer didn’t even seem to notice.

“Damn...maybe you really _are_ a god. Glad to have you on our side, now.”

She shoved a folder across the desk and opened it.

“Would you like to get the man who made her do it?”

Loki’s eyes snapped up from where he’d been staring at the floor, instantly focused.

“How well do you speak Farsi?”

“Well enough. He’s Iranian, then.”

“Yes. And he has a weakness for tall, blonde women.”

Loki smiled wickedly, visualizing what he’d do to the man.

“Russian women with green eyes, perhaps?”

He stood and the golden glow surrounded him. When it faded, Seltzer looked up in awe at the 6’2” blonde with green eyes and large breasts, wearing a red cocktail dress. She was stunning.

“Uh...wow. We knew you could shape-shift to some extent, but this...my God...you might want to be slightly more subtle. Every man in the room will be tripping over himself and that might draw a little _too_ much attention. I’ll have one of our operatives introduce you at a party in Sochi. We’re about to pull him out of there, anyway. Just remember, once he introduces you, you’ll be on your own.”

“I’m counting on it,” said Loki in a seductive, feminine voice.

*****

“Be careful, Loki. I know you want this man, but don’t get reckless. Even you can be killed, remember?”

“I am well aware, Thomas. I’ll be careful not to come home to you bleeding again.”

“Before you go...you know that tracking spell you put in me awhile back? Is there something like it that works in reverse? A spell that would let _me_ find _you_? Just in case.”

“Not at the moment. But, I could probably make one, given a little time. I’ll work on it when I get back, I promise.”

He opened a portal and stepped through into a park in Sochi where he was to meet his contact in an hour, looked around to be sure he was alone, and shifted into Lidia.

*****

“Ok, Lidia.Iravani will be attending a private event at this hotel tonight,” said Joseph, the man Loki had been sent to meet in Sochi.

“There will be a lot of women there, most of them paid for. I’m a Russian ‘talent agent’ for a private company that furnishes them—a glorified pimp. Once I introduce you, I’ll be leaving shortly thereafter. I’m told you can take care of yourself. Are you certain you’ll be all right?”

“Quite certain. Thank you.”

He looked the blonde beauty up and down, and had no doubt she could handle herself. She was taller than he was, and had good muscle definition under the near-perfect, pale skin. But, this was...a lot...and no one had told him how she was getting out afterwards. She didn’t seem worried, though, so he let it go and stepped out of the room so she could change clothes.

“We leave in thirty minutes.”

*****

Loki’s version of being slightly more subtle was to make the dress a rich, emerald green instead of red. As she strode through the room on Joseph’s arm, she was glad she hadn’t toned it down too much, because the room was filled with gorgeous women, and she didn’t stand out as much as Seltzer had suggested she would. But, it was enough. Iravani, a reasonably good-looking man in his 50’s, locked eyes on her and made his way to them, and Joseph introduced them in Farsi.

“Mr. Iravani. So glad to see you again. I’d like to introduce you to my latest discovery, Lidia. She’s been asking to meet you.”

“Has she?”

Iravani immediately switched to Russian as he spoke to her.

“I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Lidia.”

“And I yours. Joseph has told me what an attractive man you are. I’m glad he wasn’t exaggerating,” Loki responded in Farsi.

Iravani’s eyes lit up and Loki knew she’d already won. In less than an hour, they were in Iravani’s hotel room. His two bodyguards were right outside the bedroom door and he sat in an overstuffed chair, watching as she undressed for him. Loki had already decided she would take this man while he was at his most helpless and vulnerable, and that was during sex. Thomas would understand—he’d bedded Ingrid, after all, hadn’t he? The man rubbed the bulge in his pants and Loki dropped to her knees in front of him, then opened his trousers and roughly pulled out his erection. She’d briefly considered biting it off first, but decided that would allow him to make too much noise, so she took it in her hands and stroked it awhile before putting it in her mouth. She was so disgusted that her thoughts nearly accidentally projected into the man’s head.

_Ugh. Just the taste of you is enough to make me gag. I can hardly wait to wrap my hand around your throat._

When he yanked her hair, pulled her off him, and motioned her to come up, she straddled him in the chair. He tried to kiss her, but instead she grabbed his cock and lowered herself onto it, and the feel of him inside her was enough to make her squirm in revulsion. Perhaps that had not been the best choice, but it was too late, now—he was already there. When he closed his eyes and his head tilted back, Loki grasped his throat and squeezed. She was still just as strong in this form, and the man wasn’t able to make any sound. All he could do was turn purple and flail his limbs as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“You probably didn’t even know her name, but you promised her Paradise, didn’t you? Or that you would take care of her family. I want you to feel the terror that little girl felt right before she blew herself up. And, then, I’ll watch you die the same way she did—alone in the dark.”

She opened a portal and took them into space, her eyes never leaving the man’s face, savoring the horror in his eyes as she let go of him and he drifted away. Within seconds, the vacuum had sucked all the oxygen out of his lungs and his cells, and he began to freeze, arms and legs extended in the same position he’d been in when they portaled.

Loki opened another around herself and stepped through into the bedroom in London. She could hear Thomas in the shower and considered going in as a woman, but that would require more explanation than she wanted to give right now. She also did not want Thomas to sully his beautiful cock by fucking her like this—not with the essence of that monster still inside her—and she _wanted_ to be fucked. Needed it. She had to purge that memory, that _wrongness,_ so she morphed back into her normal form, walked into the bathroom, and Thomas leaned out.

“How did it go? You aren’t bleeding, at least.”

“Let’s just say no one will ever see him again unless it’s through the window of a space ship.”

Loki stepped into the shower and kissed Thomas as if he’d been gone for a week, then backed him up against the tile, pressing hard.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Tom was taken a little by surprise, but was never one to turn down _that_ request—or command, which is what it sounded more like—but he understood that if Loki needed it, it was important to him, and the urgency in his voice was obvious. He could explain later.

“On your knees, then. I need a little warm-up.”

Loki knelt on the hard tile without hesitation and didn’t waste any time teasing or playing. He sucked in the not-even-half-hard cock and hollowed his cheeks, feeling it grow and stiffen in his mouth as he worked. Thomas turned off the water and pulled Loki to his feet, a commanding tone in his voice.

“Dry us off, then into bed.”

Loki didn’t bother with a towel. He used magic to dry them off as Tom led him to the bed and pushed him down. Yes, this is what he needed—to not have to think—for Thomas to be in control, and all he had to do was what he was told.

“Sit on the edge of the bed and lay back. Knees up and apart.”

He leaned over, pressed the tip of his cock against Loki, and felt him shiver. The green eyes were shining and a few tears ran down his temples, and Tom knew what his god needed. 

_“Oh...Thomas...yes, please...I need you inside me.”_

“Look at me, Loki. Just listen to my voice and don’t think about anything else.”

He pushed in, feeling Loki’s magic lubricant easing him inside. He spoke in a deep whisper as he moved, steadily pressing farther and farther in.

“ _You feel so good._ So perfect for me, and I’m going to fuck you until you come for me. I want to see you come and feel you clench down around me. I want you not to think about anyone or anything but me and how good it feels when I fuck you—how much you love it when I’m inside you.”

It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t answer. He just listened and felt—felt Thomas going deeper and deeper inside him, moving back and forth, and then a hand gripped his aching cock, and—

 _Oh, dear gods of Asgard._..he wasn’t going to last long; there was too much--it was all _too much_ \--and he kept his eyes on Thomas.

" _More_. Give me more, Thomas, _please._.."

The hand was moving in time with the big, thick cock inside him, and it was _incredible_. Being fucked hadn’t felt this good since the time he’d been Jotunn under Thomas’ command. He felt both their orgasms building, so close--

“You’re shaking, Loki, and your fingers are bruising my shoulders. Try to relax for me. Breathe. The only thing that matters right now is that I’m with you. I’m inside you, and you’re so tight and your cock is so hard, and I want you—“

_“Ah—ngh—Thomas!”_

His body bowed forward and he came so hard, his cum geysered all over his chest and onto his face, and he felt himself tighten even more around the impossibly hard length inside him.

“ _Oh, Jesus, Loki!_ ”

Between the tightness around him and the pain in his shoulders from Loki’s grip, it only took a few more thrusts and he was undone. His cock spasmed more times than he could count before he was finished and slid out, both of them still light-headed and breathing hard. He kissed the cum and tears off the god’s lips and cheeks, then rolled them over and stroked the platinum hair. He gathered Loki into a tight embrace and gently rocked back and forth until he heard deep, even breathing and the heartbeat next to his slowed to normal. 

“I’ve got you, Loki. Always. Everything is all right.”

“It is now, Thomas. It is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Tom comforts Loki. Loki’s whole life has been such a mess of drama (how could it not be when you’ve lived as long as he has?), and Tom can always put it in perspective for him.


End file.
